A Heart In Need
by RagePuppy
Summary: A pup girl who lost herself to her demons thinking she was everyone's problem gets an unexpected visit from a close panther friend, who is wiling to help her no matter what. (Lemon Story/Mature Content Warning) Ophelia x Xendel


A Heart in Need

Three months, that's how long it's been since a hardened, and lonely Ophelia has been in contact with anyone outside of her mother, and a few members of her family. Ever since the day she went M.I.A after issues started to arise with her feelings for Zami, who she had to hold her frustration in while watching her flirt and go off with her extremely close 'Best Friend', feeling as though there was stuff being hidden from her, and the worse of them all, her inner issues about her being a terrible person which Ophelia felt was why people always did what they did towards her. She had come to terms that she was just that bad of a person, with her mood, her temper, and her actions. With her mistakes piling up, so does her guilt. Since then, locked in her room, she spends her days, working from home, and drinking her days away. Ophelia decided that to keep others happy, especially the people she loved, she would stay away from them, avoiding contact outside the house as much as possible, and even ignoring all calls and messages she received no matter how much it hurt her, no matter how much she wanted to talk to them, in her mind it was better this way. One day she was in her room, laying down in silence about to crack open a bottle of Hennessy with Panty and Stocking w/Garterbelt when suddenly *KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK*, from up the stairs, Ophelia can hear knocking on the door, but ignores it to put her attention back on the bottle. *KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK* -growls- Again goes the door, with annoyance and anger taking up her mood, she tosses the bottle aside and jumps up the bed, and heads down the stairs, each step heavier than then last. "It better not be those damn bill collectors again, I paid my rent for the month." She crosses through the dining room, into the living and to the front door, she opens it, and with anger in her voice shouts as the door swings open. "I TOLD YOU I ALREADY PAID THE-"Ophelia's sudden burst of anger seize, her eyes of fury turn into shock, sadness, and slight joy as she stood looking through the screen door. To her surprise, in front of her was Xendel, who smiled as he saw Ophelia standing at the door, his ears rose up, and his tail started to swing. "Ophie?" he says with a voice of relief. Ophelia opened the screen door, her voice slightly cracked as she spoke. "Del? Is that really you?" she was actually kind of happy to see him, a smile almost cracked on her face but it soon falls down as she feels her stomach slightly turn, and tremble with guilt. Xendel noticed her slight smile turn to a frown. He walks in and wraps her in a hug, petting behind her ears gently, he looks down at her with worry, while she looks down away from him. "Ophie what happened to you? What's going on?" he ask with concern in his tone. Ophelia looks up with sadness in her eyes, turning herself away from the hug, and walking towards the stairs. "Nothing you need concern yourself with." She said with a sigh. "What are you doing here, Xendel? He looks at confused as he answered. "Uhhh well, first off you left Beatdown Central without saying goodbye, literally ignored all our phone calls and texts, and literally haven't been seen or heard of in, oh I don't know, THREE MONTHS!" he says with slight increase in his volume, lowering it again as he speaks, following her as she starts to head up the stairs. "Ophelia come on now, please tell me what's wrong" As he follows her into her room, she turns around and shouts. "It's nothing for you to worry about, I can't even believe you're here. Haven't I done enough to you guys?" she says as she goes to sit on the bed. "Ophelia, what do you me-?" His sentence is cut as his foot hits something that rolls from the impact. Xendel looks down to see the bottle of Hennessy rolling over to a plastic bag, which was shown to have 3 empty bottles already in there, looking sadden, he goes to Ophelia. "You been beating yourself up again, haven't you? As he asked, she looks away with tears building up. Xendel with sadness and worry for his closest pup friend, sits next to her on the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's this all about? Please talk to me Ophelia, I want to know what's wrong with you? She starts to growl as she turn quickly with fury in her voice, and tears pouring down. "WHY!? Why would you guys still care, after all the crap I keep doing. My moods, my issues, my stupid easily fixable choices, why would you guys want to deal with that any longer then you should. Don't you get it, I'm the problem, the issue that ruins things, and can't seem to not drag anyone down with me. All I've been doing is letting my emotions make things worse, and can't do anything without being left behind." She gets up walking away from bed and walking straight to her dresser. "You seriously think that after all the shit's that be caused cause of me that I should stay around. I even started to get left out of everything, can you explain that?" "Wait, left out? Huh?" "If you guys can't even be honest with me, like your honest with each other, then it has to be me, I think it always have. Literally every person comes and goes leaving issues along the way, and while they lie to my face, and do all the things they wouldn't do to others….to me, then it has to be me, I've done too much and now I realized it. Think about it, look back on it all, if I wasn't such a bad person, why did Fenana starts leaning over to Bee, why did Zami start to change and go from being here, to not even checking up unless we see each other. I mean the girl was so up on Jona I swear they're dating." "I cleared up that for yo-" "But still she treats her way better now than she's been to me, I mean for bones sake she literally seemed like she was just trying to avoid me. I can't even be mad she told you what we did cause I had told someone too after having her promise not to say anything, maybe that's why she talked to the guys calling me a hypocrite, I bet I was who she was talking about. She didn't even try to stop me when I left." Xendel listened with pain in his heart at his friend's pain, he felt a tear come down his face as he listens to her words of pain. She had tears streaming down all while trying to keep her voice from crack. "I look back at everything's that has happened, and it only makes sense that it's me, everyone else is usually happier and having the time of their days until I come around, and soon I'm annoying, and driving people crazy with my bullshit. Especially with romance, all I do is mess up, and drive people away, just like I did Fen, I did her a favor ending it, because now she's happier without me, and she said it herself. Even Zami is tired of me, it was only a matter of time, for all of you actually. It's only natural to want to keep me at a distance, and knowing this why not make sure of it, by keeping myself caged up, away from all of you, so no one has to suffer cause of me. I just haft to accept that I messed up again, and that everyone, family and all is happier when I'm not around." With those heavy words, she picks up the rolled bottle, looking into her reflection as she breaks down in tears, her voice filled with anguish as she calmly speaks. "I blew it….I always blow it, and now all I can do is suffer with these painful emotions while doing my best to stay away, so you all can be happy." Ophelia stands with flowing tears as her chest aches with sorrow and pain. She suddenly feels a pair of arms wrap around her. Xendel was behind her, giving her a hug of care and assurance and he leans his head on the back of her poof. Her eyes widen with surprise as he hugs her. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to say to you, it was a lot to take in, it still is, but Ophie I would never want you to stay away, and I can promise you that the others feel the same way." Suddenly to her surprise, Xendel pulls Ophelia back and gently tosses her on the bed, before taking off his hood, and pinning her down. The sudden action caught her off guard as her face was filled with surprise. "Del? What are you doing?" she ask as he crawls on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed as he leans down and trails his tongue down her neck, causing her to let out a soft gasp. "I want to help you, even if it's only this one time, even if it may seem wrong, I just can't stand seeing you hurt like this. So please~" He slowly lifts up her shirt over her head, tossing it aside before he slowly kisses down from her neck bone to her stomach, with Ophelia slowly arching her back, each kiss feeling sweet and tender on her body. "Let me help you~ Ophie~" he gently lifts off her black sports bra, sliding himself back up before, swirling his tongue around her soft light pink nipple, as he sucks and nibbles it gently, his purrs vibrate onto her boobs, causing her to moan softly. Using his hand he playfully teases her other breast while she continues to whine in pleasure. Ophelia felt her body heating up, her lower body felt like it was building up, unable to keep herself from arching as Xendal continued. He stops and sit sits back up, taking off his shirt, revealing his solid black chest of fur. Ophelia just looked up as she lightly pants, looking at him from top to bottom, her face was noticeable pink and flustered, she watches as he licks his lips while looking down at her with green eyes filled with gentle lust. He smiled as he saw her expression, she looked as innocent as a puppy, with eyes though slightly teary was filling with excitement, and glowing with life again. Leaning over, Xendel kisses Ophelia softly and passionately on her lips, she wraps her arms around him as he trails from her lips to her ear, biting and nibbling as she whimpers and moans. Feeling up her thigh slowly while she lightly grazes her nails on his back. He traces his hand back to her purple pajama shorts, slipping his fingers in the side of the lace, before sliding her pants off, revealing her bare naked lady snacks. He chuckles as he goes from her ear, pecking her lips with a kiss before looking down. "Either you don't like panties, or you're always prepare~" "ooohh~ I just s-sleep like this~" "Or so you say, naughty puppy~" he teases her as he moves his hand between her legs, rubbing her vagina gently, with his fingers going lower to her entry. Ophelia lets out a soft "mmmmmph~" as he played with her clit, teasing her entrance. She suddenly pushes him up, sitting him up on his knees as she goes for his jeans. While he watches her, she unbuckles his belt, using her teeth she unbuttons his jeans while zipping down the zipper. She pulls down his jeans and boxers, revealing his long, hardened cock as it pops out in front of her. Ophelia looked in amazement, as she starts to stroke the shaft, feeling the heat from it on her hand as she kept going up and down, leaning in, she starts to fling and swirl her tongue around the tip of his cock, sliding it deep down into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She bobs her head back and forth as she strokes with one hand, leaving small trails of saliva going down the side of her face. Xendel groans in pleasure and he lightly pets the back of her head as she starts to go a little faster. He can feel her moans vibrate on his member, her tongue wet and slippery feeling amazing. "nnngh~ someone has some skill~~" he says with a purr as he feels himself building up more and more, pulling her up and pinning her down, he slides in between her legs, pausing before looking up with a grin. "My turn~" he goes down, and proceeds to use his fingers to spread the lips of her pussy, before licking her clit with his sopping wet tongue. Ophelia lets out moans as he kept going, from swirling around her clit, to sliding his long tongue in her entrances, poking it in and out rapidly as he feels her getting wetter each second. She looks down with a blush on her face, and a slight smile. "Xendel~ I can't w-wait any longer~~" He stops, and sits up, looking down at her again as she spoke in a soft frustrated tone. "I want you, inside me please~" Xendal snickers, as he runs his claws down her thigh, as he speaks in a seductive tone, as he teases her. "I didn't hear you too well, can you ask again~" he says as he runs his claws back up her thigh. She groans in pleasure, wincing a bit as she speaks. "P-Please, I want you inside me Xendel~~ P-Please put it in~~" she says with a soft pant, she was fully in heat, her legs spread wide open. He grabs her from under and pulls her closer, getting right between her legs, he lines his cock with her entrance, resting the tip right at the hole. Leaning over to her ear, he whispers. "As you wish, sweet ophie~~" He says as he nips her ear for a quick moment, his voice sending chills of thrills down her spine as his voice rings through her ear. It was soft and sexy, an instant turn on for her. He starts to slide slowly inside Ophelia's tight pussy, as he got deeper, he felt her walls hugging his dick tight, feeling as though he was being swallowed whole. Ophelia letting out a loud moan, widens her eyes as he fully penetrates her, stretching her walls. He begins to thrust inside her, slowly at first, her wetness already covering his entire hardened cock. He starts to thrust faster, gripping the side of her hip in one hand, cupping her cheek with the other as he kissed her passionately. Ophelia leaving claw marks on his back as she runs her claws down his back, he starts to pound her rougher and deeper, hitting every inch of her walls. Holding each other close, the room was filled with their moans of passion, kisses and bites, flipping her over from doggy style to riding. His hands with firm grips on her sides, moving her up and down fast she claws his chest, the heat reaching its climax she starts to tighten around his throbbing cock, feeling him move inside her, she looks down with lust in her eyes. "Xendel! ~~ I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum~~~" "Come with me, Ophie~~" The both of them were eloped in pleasure, moans filled the room, as the two of them were about to climax together. "Xendel~~" "Ophelia~~" "aaaahhh~~~" With one final deep thrust, the two of them released with one another, Xendal knotted, releasing a huge load right inside of her, feeling her throb as he pumped more and more deep inside her. The two panted, completely exhausted, before looking at each other and laughing. Ophelia worn out happily falls onto Xendel, as she leans, his limp dick slides outside of her, with piles of his cum flowing from her pussy. While she laid, he wraps his arms around, giving her a warm embrace. She returns as she happily says. "Thank you, Xendel. I'm glad you came for me." "No problem Ophie, It may not always seem like it, but I'd do the world for you, and so would the others." With that, he tells her that he will explain some things after they rest up and get cleaned up. After a quick shower and change, Xendel tells Ophelia about all the misunderstanding, clearing up all the bad things she thought about that day, though relieved, she still didn't fell she deserved to have friends like them. Xendel though with more reassurance, and support was able to convince her to come and see everyone. The two spent the rest of the time he was there keeping her company, leaving a smile on her face by the end of their day together.


End file.
